Secrets Come Forward
by ihatereallife
Summary: Hermione's been captured, and when her two idiot friends leave her behind accidentally, Draco has to step in. Rated M for some non-con, torture, death, and sexual situations. Dramione. I hope to be adding to this a few times a week until Uni starts back up again. Please read and review, but just know that this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Something about the girl stuck in his mind throughout his years at Hogwarts. She was an insufferable know-it-all; a bushy-haired swot - but she crept into his mind and dreams every night as he crawled into bed and finally let the smirk and fake hatred slip away.

Draco Malfoy was not his father. No matter how similar they appeared, and no matter how Draco was forced to act, he would never be the evil, slimy git that was Lucius Malfoy. He never thought he was better than anyone else because of his blood. How could he, when muggle-born Granger bested him in every subject, in every year? No, Draco knew that blood meant nothing. Nothing meant anything anymore.

Draco walked over to his large, four poster bed and crawled under the emerald silk blankets. No matter how many warming charms he applied, he just couldn't get warm. Not with the Death Eaters and their twisted, snake-eyed leader going in and out of the Manor. He rolled over and drifted to sleep, dreaming of bushy hair and fresh parchment...

Draco woke to loud knocking at his door. He knew he couldn't have been asleep more than thirty minutes. "Come in," he called, his eyes narrowing as Wormtail cautiously entered the room. Wormtail resembled a rat almost more than Umbridge had resembled a toad. Draco had heard once that Wormtail had been chums with Potter's father. Draco pictured the Weasel abandoning his friends and shook the thought - only a rat could do such a thing.

"You're needed in the drawing room. Some snatchers think they've caught Potter and his friends. Someone has to identify them, and you're the lucky bloke for the job."

"Right. I'll be right there; let me get dressed."

Wormtail rolled his eyes, muttering something about "self-important rich people" and scurried away.

Draco's heart was racing. He knew that Granger must be travelling with Potter, because if she wasn't, the moron would be dead already. She would be tortured, raped, or killed. Or all of the above. He knew that nothing he did could help her; Voldemort would kill him and his parents if he turned now. His mother's safety was the only reason he was still here.

He entered the drawing room and saw her. Those brown eyes locked onto his grey ones and held his stare. Eventually he had to look away, lest he show his hidden weakness.

"Well, Draco, is it them?" Draco's aunt asked excitedly. She was bat-shit crazy, but she was evil as well. Draco eyed the Weasel, who stared at Granger desperately, as if he hoped she would conjure up a way out of this mess. Potter's face was messed up; clearly he had been hit with a stinging jinx. _Clever, Granger,_ Draco thought. "If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, your weak father and you may be forgiven. Look, is that his Mudblood whore? And the blood-traitor Weasley?"

"I - I'm not sure. This one's face is a bloody ugly mess," he gestured to Harry, "and I never glanced at the Mudblood long enough to remember her filthy face." _There,_ he thought. _Maybe that will buy them some time. Come on Granger, think! Think! Figure a way out of this -_

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" His aunt screamed. A stupid, smug snatcher replied, "Found it in her bag. Reckon it's mine now." Stupid man. He was dead before he could take another breath, and Bellatrix grasped the object - a large sword encrusted with rubies. "Take the boys to the cellar! I want to have a talk with this one, girl to girl!"

Draco's heart sank. Granger was going to die before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, obviously I left out a few parts in this narrative. I'll stay mostly canon but some things will have to change for the purpose of my story. Also, this chapter contains torture and sexual assault, so please don't read on if you aren't comfortable with these themes, and please, if you've struggled with assault, get help, or tell someone. It doesn't make the pain disappear, but it can help.

 _Hermione POV_

Hermione had never known pain like what she was feeling now. She remembered the time she fell out of the tree in her backyard and broke her arm and knew now that it was nothing.

With every shouted _Crucio_ from Bellatrix, Hermione writhed on the floor in excruciating pain. She cried out, hoping for an end of this torture. Finally, it stopped.

It didn't stop for long, because Bellatrix leaned disgustingly close to Hermione and began carving into her arm.

 _Draco POV_

Draco wanted to be sick. He wanted to close his eyes and disappear; he wanted to go to his room and cry. Granger's arm was now bleeding, the word _Mudblood_ now carved into her arm by Draco's psychotic aunt. He saw Bella walk over to Greyback and say "somehow the bitch still won't talk… You can have her."

 _No._

 _Please, no._

Draco watched in horror as Greyback ripped off Granger's muggle clothes, hearing his aunt in the background saying, "If she's going to impersonate a real witch, the least she could do is not wear that filthy muggle clothing." Granger was now naked in front of him, crying silently but seeming to accept her fate. Draco honestly had pictured her naked many, many times since the Yule Ball, but this… This was wrong. He felt no attraction to the girl laying on the ground, he only felt pity and some protectiveness. Draco looked toward the ceiling. He prayed Wonderboy and his freckled git of a sidekick would figure out how to save the girl.

"Watch, Draco. Don't be a pussy. This is what filth like her deserves." Draco obeyed his aunt, if only to prove he wasn't weak. _Which I am,_ he thought. Greyback had Granger's legs spread, and was about to push into her. "It appears she's a virgin. Surprised Potter hasn't sullied himself with the bitch yet." Greyback groaned and pulled back, ready to force himself into her and break through her hymen. Draco felt a tear slowly work its way down his cheek.

 _Pop!_ Draco barely had time to look up before he heard Weasley shout "Get the fuck off of her you bloody monster!" Suddenly the entire room erupted into chaos. Bellatrix and the other death eaters started launching curses at Wonderboy and Weasley, who now held a naked Granger in his arms. Curses were exchanged and suddenly Draco was face to face with Potter, who merely tackled Draco and wrestled his wand out of Draco's hand. Potter looked surprised at not having to put up much of a fight. He was about to ask Draco something when they all heard a creaking noise from above. A house elf - _bloody hell, is that Dobby?_ \- was unscrewing the enormous chandelier above Bellatrix, Weasley, and an unconscious Granger, whom Weasley had been forced to set down. Draco leapt and pushed Granger's form out of harm's way before he could think. He heard his aunt roar in pain, and Dobby yelled "Dobby must get Harry Potter and his friend to safety...Dobby cannot help Miss Granger now!" Potter and Weasley both yelled "No!" but it was too late - Dobby had disapparated, taking the two with him. Suddenly Wormtail came running up the stairs. "The prisoners! They've escaped! All of them are -" He cut off when he saw that everyone but Draco was on the floor, injured from the fallen chandelier. Wandless, Draco grabbed a piece of the chandelier and hit Wormtail, knocking him out cold. "Well that was bloody satisfying," he mumbled. He looked at Granger, who was now awake but confused. "Malfoy? What" Draco "shushed' her and picked her up. He started running to his room, hoping he could form a plan before the Death Eaters dug their way out of the rubble.

 _Hermione POV_

Draco bloody Malfoy was carrying her up the stairs. This was probably the oddest thing to happen yet, and that was saying something. "Where are you taking me?" she questioned. "Please don't speak… If you wake up the portraits everyone will know where we are." Hermione nodded and kept quiet. She realized she was naked and felt very self-conscious, but obviously it was too late to do anything now. He'd already seen Greyback try to… Oh Merlin. All the pain came rushing back to her and she began letting out silent sobs that shook her. She glanced at her arm, which was still bleeding. _Oh, of course. Of COURSE that psycho used a cursed knife._ Suddenly Malfoy took them both inside a room and closed the door, locking it and pushing a dresser against it. He reached inside the top drawer and pulled out two wands. "I've kept these, just in case. Obviously it was a good idea." Hermione silently wondered how he'd come across them and who had died to leave these wands behind, but she didn't ask. Malfoy threw some clothes at Granger and walked towards an armoire. "Get dressed, we need to get the fuck out of here." He pulled out two brooms, but at the look on Hermione's face, he pushed one back into the armoire. "You'll have to ride with me. I remember you were a ruddy clumsy fool on a broom. The wards won't let us apparate, but we can fly -" "DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE IS THAT SODDING MUDBLOOD?" Draco let out a mumbled expletive. They looked at each other and quickly jumped on the broom. "Just… hold on Granger." He yelled a quick _Reducto_ at the window and flew out the now broken window just as Bellatrix burst into his bedroom. Hermione held on, wondering why in the bloody hell Draco Malfoy had just saved her life.


End file.
